


Here Kitty Kitty Kitty

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Mistress/Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty gets some cream. </p><p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Kitty Kitty Kitty

Miss Kitty was busy sorting Chyna's ring gear and street clothes out in the locker room like she had been asked to...while Chyna was out in the ring. 

"Here Kitty Kitty..."

Came a teasing voice from behind her. Miss Kitty giggled softly and turned around to see Chyna behind her. Chyna smiled, shutting and locking the door.

"Honey I'm home?"

"Meeew."

Kitty mewed lovingly and teasingly. Chyna laughed, moving to sit down. 

"Come here Kitten."

Kitty did as she was told and came over and sat with Chyna. 

"You okay?"

Chyna asked softly. 

"You seemed a little... annoyed earlier."

She paused, then added. 

"I just didn't want you in harm’s way.... not until I'm sure you've healed."

Miss Kitty frowned slightly.

"I don't like being left out of the action."

She said.

"And I miss you when you’re not around...I don't like not being with you out there."

"Awh Kitten."

Chyna murmured, kissing her softly. 

"My pretty little Kitty..."

Kitty purred into the kiss. Chyna smiled, lightly tickling under her chin. Kitty giggled and purred. 

"Happy Kitty?"

Kitty nodded.

"Yes I am now."

"Would you like some cream?"

Kitty purred.

"Oooooo Yes please Mistress Chyna."

Chyna smiled softly. 

"Come on, we'd better take a shower first." 

Miss Kitty mewed sadly but nodded and took her clothes off, helped Chyna out of hers and went into the shower. Chyna smiled, washing herself down quietly, her touch soft as she drew Kitty closer, kissing her gently. 

"Don't look so sad kitten, you still get to get some cream."

Kitty smiled and mewed as she kissed back. Chyna murred softly. 

"Come, little one... time to get comfy."

Kitty smiled and let her body relax into Chyna's embrace. Chyna smiled, carrying Kitty to a makeshift bed she kept in a corner, settling Kitty on it before kneeling carefully over her. 

"Lick."

The word, although an order, was soft. Kitty mewed submissively and began to lick. Chyna smiled, emitting a low moan. Kitty mewed back and kept licking. Chyna moaned again, speaking softly. 

"Be ready Kitten."

Kitty kept licking but nodded and opened her mouth a little more as well as licking. Chyna soon cried out and came.


End file.
